


There Is Silence

by TalaSilva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaSilva/pseuds/TalaSilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snipes from John and Sherlock's life where silence prevails</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Silence

"'Burn the heart out of you' he said. What did he mean by that? Sherlock?" John asks one day after the pool. They are sitting in their living room, Sherlock on the computer and John trying to concentrate on a newspaper, but finding he can't. Sherlock doesn't answer for a long time. Long enough that John doesn't think he will at all.

"I don't know" he says finally. 

There is silence in 221b.

John has been kidnapped by Moriarty. Sherlock learns this from a picture sent to his phone. A picture of John, bound and bloodied, leaning against a wall. Sherlock gut seizes and his heart pounds. Scotland Yard has never seen Sherlock so focused on a case.

When Sherlock saves John, and he is in the hospital, no staff member can convince Sherlock to leave. He just sits next to John's bed.

"I do know John. I know what he meant when he said he's burn the heart out of me. You John. He meant you." John sleeps on. 

There is silence in the hospital room.

The roof top.

Sherlock's on the ledge.

"I just want you to know, Moriarty. You failed. You may have succeed at ruining me. But you failed at burning the heart out of me. In fact you only made my heart grow stronger."

Moriarty shoots himself.

Sherlock calls John.

He jumps.

There is silence on the phone line.

Three years later. Sherlock shows up at the door of 221b Backer Street. John hasn't moved. He knocks. John opens the door. The look of shock and disbelief and hope is absolutely wonderful to Sherlock. Then John is hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Sherlock wraps his arms around John.

"I'm so glad to be back"

There is silence between them.

"Why did you jump?"

"Moriarty threatened to put a bullet through your, Lestrade's and Mrs. Hudson's heads if i didn't. I couldn't let you die." John is astounded by the emotion in Sherlock's voice.

"I see he failed to burn the heart out of you."

"He only made the connection to my heart stronger."

"So you have one after all?" John asks with a smile.

"Yes John. You're it."

"What?" he asks surprised.

"You're my heart John." Sherlock touches his cheek and kisses him gently. John wraps his arms around him and kisses back.

There is silence in 221b.


End file.
